


the fires within

by kivalka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivalka/pseuds/kivalka
Summary: “That your knees again?” Arthur asked. Beside him, Merlin didn’t even smile. Arthur’s heart clenched painfully; he wanted to hear Merlin laugh one more time before they all died.because who doesn't love a good we're-all-going-to-die-so-might-as-well-kiss-you fic
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	the fires within

**Author's Note:**

> i just rewatched the fires of idirsholas and could not shake this idea until i'd written it down, so here it is! set right after merlin slaps arthur to wake him up
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters
> 
> enjoy :)

The Knights of Medhir’s growls reverberated through the castle, shaking the walls. Arthur forced his tired muscles and sweaty hands to grip his sword, fighting against fatigue. The growls were getting closer, seemingly situated just outside the throne room’s large double doors.

“That your knees again?” Arthur asked. Beside him, Merlin didn’t even smile. Arthur’s heart clenched painfully; he wanted to hear Merlin laugh one more time before they all died. With that thought Arthur realised he was selfishly glad that he was about to wade into the fray and be slain first, glad that he would not be present when the Knights inevitably slaughtered Merlin and Morgana. 

“Are you sure about this?” Merlin’s tone was resigned; he was asking just to have something to say. 

“Yeah,” Arthur replied anyway. He felt a morbid need to articulate their doom.  
“This is it, isn’t it?”

“Don’t say that.” Merlin’s breath was laboured. Arthur almost grinned.

“Ever the optimist, eh, Merlin?” he said. 

“Can’t help myself.”

Arthur turned towards Merlin, who was now wearing a tiny, soft smile. _What the hell,_ Arthur thought, and took a step forward. He grabbed Merlin’s neckerchief and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I’m glad you’re the one I’m spending my final moments with.” Arthur said. He almost turned away before Merlin had time to recover from his shock, not wanting to entertain the possibility of rejection. But something made him stay, inches away from Merlin’s sweaty, tired, beautiful face.

“You couldn’t have done that at any other point before now?” Merlin asked, a mix of annoyance and wonder in his voice. Arthur was saved the task of thinking of a reply by Merlin kissing him again, this time with fiery desperation. 

They broke apart at the sound of something hitting the doors. Arthur jerked his head toward them, and Merlin ran forward to lift the heavy crossbeam. 

Arthur leaned his back against the doors; he could hear the Knights just outside. The memory of Merlin’s lips on his was still fresh. 

“If I need a servant, in the next life,” he said, grinning inexplicably. Merlin did laugh this time:

“Don’t ask me!” 

Fortified by Merlin’s voice, Arthur turned around and quickly slipped out the doors. Moments later, they shook with the tremor of the crossbeam being replaced. 

Arthur raised his sword.


End file.
